jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Iwasaki Hiromi
|nickname = |birthplace = Koto, Tokyo, Japan |label = Victor Entertainment (1975 - 2000) Imperial Records/Teichiku Entertainment (2001 - Present) |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Idol, Actress |genre = Kayokyoku, J-Pop |agency = Geiei Production (1975 - 1984) 3G (1984 - Present) |image = Iwasaki_Hiromi.jpg }} (岩崎宏美) is a Japanese idol singer and actress. Her sister is Iwasaki Yoshimi. About Discography Studio Albums #1975.09.05 Aozora (あおぞら) #1976.02.10 Fantasy (ファンタジー) #1976.07.25 Hikosen (飛行船) #1977.05.25 With Best Friends (ウィズ・ベスト・フレンズ) #1977.10.05 Shishuki kara... Otome (思秋期から…男と女) #1978.04.05 Nijyu-Sai Mae... (二十才前…) #1978.08.25 Pandora no Kobako (パンドラの小箱) #1979.10.05 10 Carat Diamond (10カラット・ダイヤモンド) #1980.08.05 WISH #1981.07.05 Kiboromoto (緋衣草) #1982.07.05 Yugure kara... Hitori (夕暮れから…ひとり) #1982.11.05 Love Letter #1983.07.21 Shi・Teki・Ku・Kan (私・的・空・間) #1984.04.21 I WON'T BREAK YOUR HEART #1985.06.05 Iyama (戯夜曼) #1985.11.21 cinema #1986.07.21 Wagamama (わがまま) #1987.07.21 Yokubari (よくばり) #1988.07.21 Me too #1989.11.21 Tanjo (誕生) #1991.03.21 Kazoku (家族) #1992.06.21 Kyodai (きょうだい) #1995.11.02 FULL CIRCLE #1997.10.22 SHOWER OF LOVE #2004.10.16 Happiness #2006.02.22 Natural #2009.05.20 Thanks #2013.06.19 Love #2018.08.15 PRESENT for you * for me Best Albums #1976.11.25 Iwasaki Hiromi Best Hits Album 1 (岩崎宏美ベスト・ヒット・アルバム 1) #1978.06.15 Iwasaki Hiromi Best Hits Album 2 (岩崎宏美ベスト・ヒット・アルバム 2) #1979.05.25 Hiromi (宏美) #1980.11.05 [Me (Iwasaki Hiromi)|Touch Me]] (タッチ・ミー) #1981.12.05 EXCEL ONE IWASAKI HIROMI no Subete (EXCEL ONE 岩崎宏美のすべて) #1984.03.05 Dar Sueño (ダル・セーニョ) #1984.02.25 SPECIAL COLLECTION IWASAKI HIROMI #1984.12.16 Reply (リプライズ) #1987.02.01 Iwasaki Hiromi Best Songs (岩崎宏美 ベスト・ソングス) #1988.11.01 Ketteihan Shiroi Koibitotachi (決定版 白い恋人たち) #1988.11.21 My Favorite Song Iwasaki Hiromi #1989.03.21 CD FILE IWASAKI HIROMI VOL.1 #1989.03.21 CD FILE IWASAKI HIROMI VOL.2 #1989.03.21 CD FILE IWASAKI HIROMI VOL.3 #1989.03.21 CD FILE IWASAKI HIROMI VOL.4 #1989.03.21 CD FILE IWASAKI HIROMI VOL.5 #1989.03.21 CD FILE IWASAKI HIROMI VOL.6 #1989.03.21 CD FILE IWASAKI HIROMI VOL.7 #1989.03.21 CD FILE IWASAKI HIROMI VOL.8 #1989.12.26 My Favorite Song Ⅱ Iwasaki Hiromi #1990.10.25 BEST ONE #1990.12.01 Iwasaki Hiromi Best Collection (岩崎宏美 ベスト・コレクション) #1994.06.25 BEST OF BEST IWASAKI HIROMI #2001.12.05 Iwasaki Hiromi Ballad Best Collection 〜Yume〜 (岩崎宏美 バラード・ベスト・コレクション 〜夢〜) #2007.03.21 GOLDEN☆BEST IWASAKI HIROMI (ゴールデン☆ベスト 岩崎宏美) #2008.03.26 Aku Yu Sakuhin-shu Iwasaki Hiromi (阿久悠作品集 岩崎宏美) #2009.09.16 GOLDEN☆BEST deluxe IWASAKI HIROMI 〜THE COMPLETE SINGLES in Victor Years (ゴールデン☆ベスト デラックス 岩崎宏美 〜THE COMPLETE SINGLES in Victor Years) #2010.03.07 GOLDEN☆BEST Ⅱ IWASAKI HIROMI (ゴールデン☆ベスト Ⅱ 岩崎宏美) Live Albums #1975.12.10 Iwasaki Hiromi Romantic Concert (岩崎宏美 ロマンティック・コンサート) #1976.12.05 Iwasaki Hiromi Romantic Concert Ⅱ 〜Chiisana Ai no 1 Page〜 (岩崎宏美 ロマンティック・コンサートⅡ 〜ちいさな愛の1ページ〜) #1977.12.20 Live Concert Part 1 〜Atarashii Ai no Shuppatsu〜 (ラブ・コンサート・パート1 〜新しい愛の出発〜) #1978.12.30 Live Concert Part 2 〜Futari no Tame no Ai no Shishu〜 (ラブ・コンサート・パート2 〜ふたりのための愛の詩集〜) #1979.12.01 Iwasaki Hiromi Live & More (岩崎宏美 ライブ & モア) #1980.04.05 Iwasaki Hiromi Symphony (岩崎宏美 シンフォニー) #1980.12.10 Iwasaki Hiromi Recital Hiromi・22-Sai no Ai (岩崎宏美リサイタル宏美・22才の愛) #1981.12.20 Iwasaki Hiromi Recital '81 (岩崎宏美リサイタル'81) #1982.12.16 '82 Iwasaki Hiromi Recital ('82岩崎宏美リサイタル) #1983.12.16 '83 Iwasaki Hiromi Recital ('83岩崎宏美リサイタル) #1996.12.04 LIVE '96 FULL CIRCLE (ライブ'96 FULL CIRCLE) #2005.04.21 30TH ANNIVERSARY LIVE SPECIAL "Happiness" #2011.10.12 IWASAKI HIROMI LIVE BEST SELECTION 2006-2010 (岩崎宏美) Cover Albums #1978.10.25 ALBUM #1979.03.29 Koibitotachi (恋人たち) #1980.02.01 album Ⅱ #1981.11.05 Sumire-iro no Namida kara... (すみれ色の涙から…) #1983.10.21 Disney Girl #2003.03.21 Dear Friends #2003.11.26 Dear Friends Ⅱ #2006.09.27 Dear Friends Ⅲ #2008.10.22 Dear Friends Ⅳ #2010.10.20 Dear Friends Ⅴ #2012.05.23 Dear Friends Ⅵ Sada Masashi Tribute (Dear Friends Ⅵ さだまさしトリビュート) #2014.08.27 Dear Friends Ⅶ Aku Yu Tribute (Dear Friends Ⅶ 阿久悠トリビュート) Self-Cover Albums #1995.08.23 MY GRATITUDE 〜Kansha (MY GRATITUDE 〜感謝) #1993.03.20 Never Again 〜Yurusanai (Never Again 〜許さない) #2007.09.26 PRAHA #2015.05.20 MY SONGS #2016.08.24 Piano Songs Singles #1975.04.25 Nijusho (二重唱) #1975.07.25 Romance (ロマンス) #1975.10.25 Sentimental (センチメンタル) #1976.01.25 Fantasy (ファンタジー) #1976.05.01 Mirai (未来) #1976.08.01 Kiri no Meguri Ai (霧のめぐり逢い) #1976.11.05 Dream (ドリーム) #1977.01.25 Omoide no Kino Shitade (想い出の樹の下で) #1977.04.25 Hiren Hakusho (悲恋白書) #1977.07.05 Nettaigyo (熱帯魚) #1977.09.05 Shishuki (思秋期) #1978.02.05 Nijyu-Sai Mae (二十才前) #1978.05.05 Azayakana Bamen (あざやかな場面) #1978.07.25 Cinderella Honeymoon (シンデレラ・ハネムーン) #1978.11.05 Sayonara no Banka (さよならの挽歌) #1979.02.05 Haru Oboro (春おぼろ) #1979.05.08 Natsu ni Idakarete (夏に抱かれて) #1979.09.15 Mangekyo (万華鏡) #1980.01.21 Slow na Ai ga ii wa (スローな愛がいいわ) #1980.04.05 Joyu (女優) #1980.08.05 Ginga Densetsu/Ai no Seimei (銀河伝説／愛の生命) #1980.10.05 Wateno (摩天楼) #1981.01.01 Munasawagi (胸さわぎ) #1981.03.21 Koi machi gusa (恋待草) #1981.06.05 Sumire-iro no Namida (すみれ色の涙) #1981.10.21 Renge Kusa no Koi (れんげ草の恋) #1982.02.05 Remon (檸檬) #1982.05.21 Seibo-tachi no no Lulaby (聖母たちのララバイ) #1982.09.21 Omoidasanaide (思い出さないで) #1983.02.21 Sutekina Kimochi (素敵な気持ち) #1983.06.05 Shinju no Period (真珠のピリオド) #1983.08.21 Ieji (家路) #1984.02.21 20 no Koi (20の恋) #1984.05.21 Mikan no Shozo (未完の肖像) #1984.08.21 Hashi (橋) #1985.04.25 Kesshin/Yumeka Ryudo (決心／夢狩人) #1985.10.21 Gekko (月光) #1985.12.16 25-Ji no Ai no Uta (25時の愛の歌) #1986.02.05 Suki ni Narazu ni irarenai (好きにならずにいられない) #1986.06.21 Chiisana Tabi (小さな旅) #1986.10.21 Yoru no te no hira (夜のてのひら) #1987.04.21 Saisho no Koibitotachi (最初の恋人達) #1987.11.01 Kaze no Dowa-shu/Last Cruise (風の童話集／ラスト・クルーズ) #1988.05.21 Kikoete kuru Rhapsody (聞こえてくるラプソディー) #1988.12.16 Miseinen (未成年) #1989.06.07 Yumemiru you ni Aishitai (夢見るように愛したい) #1992.01.21 Ai wo + One (愛を+ワン) #1993.01.21 Ai to iu na no Yuki (愛という名の勇気) #1993.07.21 LIFE #1995.10.21 Asa ga Kuru made (朝が来るまで) #1996.11.21 Believin' #1997.09.22 Ai ga Ippai (愛がいっぱい) #1993.03.03 Yurusanai (許さない) #2001.02.07 Boku no Best Friend e (ぼくのベストフレンドへ) #2001.05.09 Atokata mo naku (あとかたもなく) #2001.09.21 Yume (夢) #2002.10.12 Tomatta Tokei (止まった時計) #2003.04.23 Anata no Kokoro ni (あなたの心に) #2004.09.23 Tegami (手紙) #2005.03.24 Tada・Ai no tame ni dake (ただ・愛のためにだけ) #2007.03.21 Shiawase no Kakera (シアワセノカケラ) #2008.04.14 Hajimari no uta, Anata e (始まりの詩、あなたへ) #2012.12.14 Inochi no Riyu (いのちの理由) #2012.10.13 Anata e 〜Itsumademo Istudemo〜/Shiyu (あなたへ 〜いつまでも いつでも〜／糸遊) #2013.10.09 Toki no Hari (時の針) #2014.05.21 Thank You! #2015.04.22 Hikari no Kiseki (光の軌跡) #2017.05.24 Kizuna (絆) CD-BOX #2004.04.25 HIROMI IWASAKI 30TH ANNIVERSARY BOX #2007.12.27 ROYAL BOX 〜SUPER LIVE COLLECTION〜 (ROYAL BOX 〜スーパー・ライブ・コレクション〜) #2008.06.25 『Tanjo』『Kazoku』『Kyodai』BOX (『誕生』『家族』『きょうだい』BOX) #2010.10.20 Dear Friends BOX Videos #1982.12.16 '82 Iwasaki Hiromi Recital ('82岩崎宏美リサイタル) #1983.12.16 '83 Iwasaki Hiromi Recital ('83岩崎宏美リサイタル) #1986.12.16 Pyramid (ピラミッド) #1996.12.14 LIVE'96 FULL CIRCLE #2003.07.02 Minna no Uta「Egao」 DVD SINGLE (みんなのうた「笑顔」 DVDシングル) #2005.05.25 30TH ANNIVERSARY LIVE SPECIAL "Happiness" #2005.05.25 Tada・Ai no tame ni dake/Tegami (ただ・愛のためにだけ／手紙) #2008.09.24 Iwasaki Hiromi・Iwasaki Yoshimi Precious Night (岩崎宏美・岩崎良美 Precious Night) #2010.01.20 Iwasaki Hiromi LIVE 2009〜Thanks (岩崎宏美 LIVE 2009〜Thanks) #2011.01.19 Hiromi Iwasaki 35th. Anniversary Concert #2011.04.06 Hiromi Iwasaki Live in PRAHA Niji 〜Singer〜 (虹) Filmography External Links *Website *Instagram Category:Soloists Category:Female Category:1975 Debuts Category:Star Tanjou! Winner Category:Scorpio Category:People born in Showa Period Category:1958 Births Category:November Births Category:J-Pop Category:Kayokyoku Category:People from Tokyo Category:Teichiku Entertainment Category:Victor Entertainment Category:Solo Idols